Nari Endo Chronicles
by valkyriegorbash
Summary: O/C Nari Endo. Attend the tale of Nari Endo, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, friend to Shino and Hinata. Dedicated friend, merciful warrior, keeper of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Shared Discovery**

Nari raced to the Aburame compound from the woods. She ran past a few villagers taking care in her excitement to avoid collision. When she reached the door to the compound Nari stopped and composed herself before knocking. "Hello Nari." Shino's mom greeted as she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Aburame." Nari replied.

"Shino is in the garden." Mrs. Aburame offered opening the door wider so Nari could pass her to walk to the garden entrance at the back of the house.

"Thank you." Nari said as she passed Mrs. Aburame.

Nari stepped out into the garden and looked around for Shino. Nari grinned once she spotted him off to the side near the mums. Slowly Nari approached Shino from behind. After a few steps Shino turned his head to Nari and smiled, "Nari."

"Hi, Shino." Nari greeted trying to contain her excitement.

"Nari, what is it?" Shino asked, he knew something was off. Nari knew she could not keep her secret any longer.

"I have a surprise for you." Nari said. Shino's face was a mix of anticipation and confusion. "Come on." Nari said, offering Shino her hand.

"Where is it?" Shino asked while taking her hand and rising.

"The woods." Nari told him while pulling him into a run as soon as he was standing.

"Nari?" Shino questioned.

"Trust me." is all she would answer. Seeing Nari so excited almost caused Shino to laugh, almost, there were too many villagers around for that.

Nari stopped once they reached the woods. She turned to Shino, dropping his hand, "Follow me." she instructed and set off through the trees. Shino had only a moment's hesitation. It was not out of mistrust but of the excitement that had passed from Nari to him. Shino followed Nari without question and almost ran into her when she stopped suddenly and turned back to face him. She put her finger to her lips and pointed toward a tree on the other side of the one they were behind. At first Shino questioned Nari with his eyes then when he looked at the tree again, he saw it, them.

A unique bug Shino had never yet seen. This type of bug had not been spotted near the village in over 30 years, but here they are! "Nari, how did you . . . when did. . . " Shino was speechlessly looking between Nari and the bugs. Nari's smile at Shino's reaction nearly split her face. Shino's surprise calmed enough for him to face Nari fully. "How did you find them?" Shino asked.

"I was walking around here and I thought I saw something new. Your father had shown me pictures of them once, so I followed it back here. I asked your father to borrow information about them so I could be sure before I showed you." Shino could only smile. He was at a loss for words so he hugged Nari tightly. Nari was surprised by Shino's swift movement then reveled in his embrace.

After what felt like long moments Shino released Nari, "Thank you." Shino said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I was right." Nari said.

"Me too." Shino told her. With a final look of thanks into Nari's eyes, Shino stealthily walked over to the tree and with joy and curiosity he examined the bugs. Nari watched him and could not help but smile at the joy she had given her friend. He is ignorant of the hardships Nari endured for him to have this moment. All that mattered is that Shino could study the bugs, and Nari had made him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Sorry, forgot disclaimer in the first chapter, I do not own _Naruto _I only own Nari Endo and anyone else you do not recognize. Now on with my drabble . . . . .

Chapter 2

**Things Best Unsaid**

An hour passed with Shino taking notes in his small notebook. Nari made herself comfortable sitting at a tree opposite Shino and watching him observe the bugs. Her yellow-green eyes danced over her friend. Tucking an indigo lock behind her ear, Nari thought back to the day she had followed the strange bug that was now captivating Shino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was two days ago that she had been walking in the western wood, reveling in the sunshine that filtered through the canopy of tree boughs. Nari could not contain her smile as she watched two squirrels chase each other up a tree on her left. She returned her gaze to the willow she was heading toward when a glimmer of light green in the corner of her eye. Turning fully, Nari saw the color was the shell of a bug. In all the time Nari had spent observing bugs with Shino she could not remember seeing one like this. Nari's eyes grew large at the possibility that she may be able to show Shino something new and resolved that she would follow this bug to it's nest since she did not have a container to safely catch it. Slowly Nari stalked toward this beautiful new creature as it flew from tree to tree enticing Nari deeper into the woods. Sometimes it would stop on a tree going about its business and Nari would wait, crouching in the brush for it move again. The clouds that earlier had danced gracefully on the wind turned dark and rain began to fall.

Branches snagged on her skin and hair but Nari hardly noticed these minor inconveniences; she was so focused on her quarry. Nari lost all but her deepest sense of time in her pursuit. Swiping the back of her arm across her brow she noticed with passing interest that the sweat mixed with the blood from numerous scratches. Nari's skin and clothes were mud splattered. The rain washed away some of the mud as well as some of the blood that flowed freely from numerous gashes. Falling into her shinobi training, Nari pushed her pain and discomfort aside in her conscious mind maintaining her focus. She meerly registered that she felt chilled.

Finally, the bug stopped its journey. At first Nari thought this to be one more stop until she saw more of the bugs. Some were crawling around the tree while others flew through the air. Nari smiled a sigh of relief and set about committing the location to memory, noting numerous details about the area around her as well as details of the bugs.

With a nod of satisfaction Nari took one last look at the tree and turned back toward the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nari's attention turned back to Shino. With respect and gentleness that was so endearing to Nari, Shino collected one of the bugs into a container along with local vegetation. A gentle breeze rolled through the trees blowing Nari's indigo hair surrounding her face out around her. Slowly, Shino rose from his crouching position and turned toward where he had left Nari. The two shared a smile and Shino offered Nari his hand which she accepted. Being pulled up, she attempted to hide her wince at his thumb on one of her deeper gashes hidden under the fingerless gloves she had opted for that morning as not to invite questions. Face to face, their joy overflowed and Shino again embraced Nari placing her slightly at a loss in this uncharacteristic display of affection. As Nari pulled away Shino did not release her completely, for the first time getting a good look at her face. Seeing the scratches and gashes that had not been present upon returning from her last mission Shino raised an eyebrow. Sensing his question Nari looked down, reluctant to meeting his eyes. She did not want to burden him with guilt but she knew she could never lie to him. Shino's thumb lightly tracing a scratch on her cheek caused Nari to look up. Look up right into her friend's face filled with worry. His brow furrowed and his lips tight, Shino shortened his question to one word, "Nari . . .?"

Her heart raced, electricity flowed through her at the feeling of Shino's calloused hand on her cheek. His fingertips brought to the front of her mind the only other secret she kept from him. Guilt at her secrecy threatened to overwhelm her. Waiving her hand dismissively between them, Nari whispered, "It's nothing." as she moved away from Shino and his fingertips that sparked fire beneath her skin.

Shino was surprised by her avoidant reaction and unwilling to let this go. He reached out and gently griped her shoulder; effectively stopping her but not turning her to face him, "Nari are you alright? Where did these scratches come from? You did not have them when I saw you last."

Knowing she could would tell him if she faced him, Nari did not turn around but answered, "I'm a shinobi, blood happens."

"I did not know you had a mission."

"Missions aren't the only thing we do." was Nari's response as she again started to walk away toward the village.

"Nari, stop avoiding the issue." Shino's voice was strong in finality. Nari's head dropped forward. She could not win against the battling emotions within her combined with Shino's resolve.

Taking a deep breath Nari steeled herself and turned to face Shino, "I was running through the woods pursuing something and did not have the time to notice the foliage. Now lets get back to the village and show this to your father." With that Nari turned on her heel and strode unimpeded back to the Aburame home.

Once Shino had recovered from her uncharacteristic aggression he pursued her and fell instep silently beside her.


	3. Chapter 3: Red Silence

Chapter 3

**Red Silence**

The heavy silence remained most of the way to the village. Side by side they walked through the trees both working over what to do about the other. Shino was confused by Nari's reluctance to answer his questions. The two did not keep secrets, not from each other. That is why they were so close; they both felt safe sharing, and actually wanted to share. So why would she hide her injuries and avoid telling him what happened? Remembering the scratches and gashes on her pale skin, Shino turned his head to look again at the angry red lines marring her gentle features. Stealing a glance at her face renewed his worry as well as bringing a small smile to his lips. His eyes danced over her face, enjoying the line of her jaw and how her braided hair moved with such grace behind her. As if sensing his gaze Nari turned to face him, her face questioning. Shino was grateful for his high collar and hood feeling the pink growing on his cheeks. Even angry, her eyes pierced him deeply.

Nari felt his gaze and her ire rose at his reluctance to let the subject go. Turning her head sharply she left the look on her face to ask her unvoiced question. His embarrassed reaction, as she gaged it, gave her pause. Her face softening, Nari decided to speak first, "So, what do you think brought them back?" Shino mentally stuttered, this was not the topic he expected. Silently sighing Shino decided not to fight. He told Nari what he had noted and shared a few of his hypotheses about the cause of the disappearance and return of the bugs. As he went on, traces of excitement manifested in his voice. Nari allowed herself to relax and revel in the glow on Shino's face as he spoke.

Unconscious of the decision, both quickened their pace once the Aburame complex was in sight. Shino led the way through the door and called for his father. The two stood in a gentle silence while they awaited the elder Aburame. Both allowed a shared gaze to convey their apologies and forgiveness wishing to end any negativity between them.

Nari opened her mouth to tell Shino the truth when Shibi arrived with a quizzical expression at Shino's call. In answer to the unspoken question, Shino held up the container with the bug specimen in it. Even through Shibi's goggles, Nari could see his eyes grow large.

"Where did you get this?" Shibi whispered, barely containing his excitement. Gently he took the container from his son.

"Nari found it. It was in the western wood." Shino answered his father. The two Aburames moved to the table with the container and began excitedly whispering their observations to each other.

Nari, seemingly forgotten, shifted her weight to her right side and watched the two with growing amusement. She had never before seen the stoic men so animated and was thrilled that she had helped to cause it. Time rolled by and Nari was beginning to think she should bow out when Shino turned his head to look at her. "Nari," he called her over, "come look at this, and tell father what you told me." Shino motioned Nari over beside him. She was momentarily lost in the ecstatic joy that was Shino but moved to his side and related the simple details of her discovery.

Shino watched Nari closely as she spoke to his father. She kept the story short and simple as speaking to Shibi should be, he was quite intolerant of unnecessary words. Having known Nari since they were in the Academy and being so close in the years since, Shino saw more than Nari realized anyone could. When she was describing the route to the nest her eyes hazed over slightly and her body trembled almost imperceptibly. As if to hold herself together Nari stood with her right hand clutching her elbow on her rigidly straight left arm. Shino had to fight the urge to reach out to her and hold Nari to him. He could not stand to see her closed off and upset but he was more worried about what her reaction would be if her injuries extended beyond her face and hands. Also, he just wanted to hold her to him.

"Shino, I asked you a question." Shibi's voice broke through Shino's thoughts.

"Sorry Father, what was it?" Shino asked, returning in mind and body to the discussion before him.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Walk Home

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will, Nari is mine._

_Special thanks to Dragon of Twilight for your reviews and kind words._

Chapter 4

**Long Walk Home**

Even after years of friendship with Shino and years of dealing with his father, Nari was lost in dark ignorance of much of the conversation. She just wanted to go home and clean her wounds and put on fresh bandages. The dilemma at present was her lack of a good excuse to leave. Not wanting Shino to worry, nor press her for information Nari chose a small lie instead. Yawning strongly, Nari excused herself and smiled apologetically at the Aburames before her. "Sorry you two, I'm just exhausted. I think I'll go home and let you two enjoy this find."

Standing before the men she bowed to Shibi who asked, "Will you take me to the nest tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be here in the morning, it's easiest to find in the light." Satisfied with her answer Shibi turned back to the specimen. Nari turned to Shino to say good night but he stood up and walked to his shoes.

Raising her eyebrow to his actions, Shino answered her simply, "I'll walk you home, would not want you to fall asleep on the way." Not feeling up to arguing Nari nodded her assent, put her shoes on and followed Shino out the door.

_I loved you once in silence, And misery was all I knew. Trying so to keep my love from showing. . ._the words to a song, long forgotten, flowed through Nari's mind. Silence was ever Nari's friend. It gave her peace and calm.

Except this time.

This silence toward Shino tore at her heart. He filled her with joy; but not being able to show it, or tell him, gave her pain. She was a shinobi, pain was a part of life so she dealt with it. Now, fear wins, one of the few times she feels fear is when she thinks of telling him her one secret. She's not dumb enough to just yell out 'I Love You' like Ino or Sakura. Private feelings should stay private. Also, who knows if it is love yet. Nari always believed that love grows out of a relationship, once the hearts are joined in acknowledged caring. So what should she tell him? _I care about you._ No duh, they both know they care, they have saved each other times unnumbered and are deep friends. _I just wanna hold you._ That just sounds silly. It makes her intentions clear as romantic but it sounds too physical and it is not just the physical she wants.

Lost in thought, Nari was seemingly unaware of Shino's gaze caressing her face much like the night wind was. Indigo hair, loose around her face danced gracefully on the wind. Her yellow-green eyes were sharp and intense as always and he could not resist the draw they had on his heart. Her eyes told her story, he believed. Intense, intelligent, beautiful, she was all these things and he could see it all in her orbs. _Sigh, why her? Why anyone? _Emotions are difficult and always cause trouble, that is why Shino avoids them. He cannot avoid the emotions Nari stirs within him any longer. Unaccustomed to expressing his feelings Shino was at a complete loss as to how to tell her. _But do I even want to tell her. Relationships are a problem. To attach your soul to someone is dangerous. Someone to hold you too close, Someone to know you too well, Someone you have to let in . . ._ Little did Shino wish to acknowledge that their souls were already bound to one another. Worry and excitement of what could be battled within Shino's heart and mind. There would be no victor in that battle today, this war was many years old.

Both were lost in their silent musings and almost walked past Nari's home. Nari was the first to recover, "Shino." she called to stop him; the ghost of a smile haunting her lips. Standing still, and starring into the night the two were resistant to leaving the other. It was Shino who recovered first this time. With speed and agility honed by years of training, Shino pulled Nari to him and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his lips to her ear and intoned, "Thank you." _for being wonderful, for being you, for chasing down a bug for no better reason than me. _These last words were left unvoiced and echoed painfully within Shino's head. Unseen by Shino, Nari's eyes were wide with shock and she lost herself in the electric shock coursing through her from the feeling of his arms holding her tight.

Slowly the two released each other, both grateful for the dim lighting to hide the growing pink of their cheeks. Meeting his eyes Nari whispered, "Good night Shino. I'll be over in the morning." With that she turned on her heels and walked up the path to her door. "Good night Nari." Shino quietly called after her retreating form. Once she shut the door, Shino slowly turned beginning the walk home. He only stopped once, to see from the road that the light to her room was on. An smile born of confusion and exaltation graced his lips as he melded into the night, acutely aware of the chill at the absence of her body.


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

_Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto, Nari Endo is all mine._

**Chapter 5 **

** Wake Up Call**

"Hinata." A melodic voice called to the sleeping shinobi, rousing her from a deep sleep. Squinting her eyes against the glare of the morning sun, Hinata could just make out the form of Nari crouched on her windowsill. "Good you're awake!" Nari exclaimed and climbed into the room, leaning against her former perch.

Working her mind into consciousness Hinata questioned, "What is so exciting that you could not come in the door?"

"I'm here to see you before we leave." Nari replied.

"Before who leaves?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"My team has a mission, we leave later today." Nari answered. The cheer in her face and voice were hollow.

"Where are you going? When will you be back? Why are you worried?" Hinata listed her concerns. Nari removed her mask of cheer and sat on Hinata's bed.

"There have been reports of travelers being attacked around the boarder between the fire and grass countries. We are being sent to locate those responsible and interrogate them to find how high up this goes."

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth. "Are there any estimates how many you may have to deal with?"

"No." Nari answered flatly. With a thought, genuine cheer returned, "But who else better for a locate and interrogate is there than my team?"

"That does not mean I won't worry while you are gone." Hinata responded. She reached out her hand and clasped Nari's that rested on the comforter.

"I know." Nari whispered moving her gaze to her lap; all joy gone from her face.

"Have you told Shino yet?" Hinata's question made Nari pause.

Shaking her head, Nari regained her voice "No, I came here first. Why don't you just let him know when you see him?" She captured Hinata's lavender eyes with her yellow-green orbs filled with hope.

"Nice try Nari. You better tell him before you go. He's worse than you are when he is on missions." Hinata informed her friend. She enjoyed the quick play of emotions in Nari's eyes. She cycled through despair, resignation, and then humorous paranoia.

All this in a few moments before she sputtered, "How do you know how I get, you're gone with him."

"I know you, and people talk." Hinata smirked.

"What do they say?" Nari asked worriedly.

Hinata's smile grew as she explained, "Just how they notice your mood change whenever team 8 is away. How it is obviously hard on you when your two closest friends are away." Nari visibly relaxed when Hinata said 'two friends'. The last thing she needed was for the whole village to know her secret and be laughing about it behind her back.

"You mean a lot to me; I worry. So maybe I get a little preoccupied when you're away." Nari's fingers danced together nervously. Seeing this familiar move, Hinata had to stop herself from laughing. The two women shared a look of silent understanding before dissolving into gentle laughter. It is hard to fool someone who knows your heart.

Hinata reverted to a more somber expression and fixed her eyes onto Nari's, "You will say goodbye then?"

Nari's smile calmed but did not disappear, "Yes I will." Hinata relaxed. "Any idea where to find him?" Nari asked.

"This week he and his father have spent all hours studying those bugs you found. We practically have to drag him to training." Hinata supplied. Nari smiled, still rather pleased with herself for locating the rare bug bringing joy to the Aburame males. Her mind wandered to images of an excited Shino intently studying an insect; making notes with his beautiful strong hands. . . . . . . .

"Nari!" Hinata called, giggling while she watched Nari shake out of her imagination. Nari smiled sheepishly, sure of Hinata's knowledge of what was just running through her mind. "Think you'll tell him or just keep hinting by finding rare insects with no regard for your own well being?" Hinata asked.

Nari sighed deeply and returned her gaze to the pattern on Hinata's bed cover. "Is there another option where he finds out but I don't have to be there when he gets upset?"

"He's not gonna get upset Nari. You're pretty and funny and a great friend and maybe he likes you too." Hinata comforted.

"I'm not that girl. I'm not the kind of girl that he would day dream about or lose sleep over. I'm an after thought, a constant buzzing, just beyond, in the periphery." Nari explained.

"That's why you two are perfect. Neither seek the light, the attention. You two can remain on the side; away from the spotlight seekers and be happy." Hinata countered.

Nari locked eyes with Hinata, gaining strength from her friend. It was not to last however. Nari lost her nerve and shook her head, "It sounds good and all, but no. I'm a coward. Next topic."

Defeated, Hinata smiled slightly and patted Nari's hand with her own, "Well, say goodbye to him at least or else I'll have to listen to his moping while you're gone."

"Deal." Nari grinned. Standing to leave Nari waved to Hinata, "See you when I get back." She leapt to the windowsill and looked back into the room one last time. "Take care of him." She requested and dropped from the sill to the ground below. Hinata ran to the window and watched her best friend walk away into danger.


	6. Chapter 6: Same Lines, Different Day

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything from Naruto, only Nari Endo and my plot_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Same lines, Different day.**

Walking to the woods, Nari let her mind wander over Hinata's words. _He worries about me too. . . _ There was always a chance that Shino returned her amorous intentions but Nari preferred peace and did not crave the chaos that could result from revealing her feelings. She had always planned to tell him, once the perfect moment presented itself. Nari did not know what that moment would be, only that she knew she would know it when it happened. Luckily it had not happened yet. Nari climbed through the trees locating Shino. She observed him from a limb above his head, smiling as she watched him. She loved to observe Shino; his deliberate and graceful motions, his agility, his care for small things all intrigued her. Knowing he would be aware of her arrival she did not wait long to say hello. Hanging upside down from the limb closest to his head Nari greeted, "Hello Shino."

He turned around and looked up at her. Their eyes were almost level with each other and Shino could not help smiling at the inverted Nari, "Hey."

Nari decided not to procrastinate so she flipped down next to Shino, "My team is going on a mission. We leave in a bit. I wanted to say good bye."

Shino's smile disappeared and his voice went flat, "When will you be back? Is it a bad one?"

"I'm not sure how long it will take." Nari answered.

"Is it a bad one?" Shino asked again, his voice stern and his eyes searching out Nari's.

"I don't know." She answered quietly. The two stood in silence. It was always hard when one left on a mission; it was hard to say good bye. Still, they had an unspoken pact that no matter how sudden the mission they never left without saying goodbye.

Shino reached out and placed his hand on Nari's shoulder. He gripped it and took a steadying breath. He opened his mouth to speak but his words failed him. He tried again, "Be careful. I'll see you when you come home." Nari nodded several times then closed the space between them and encircled Shino with her arms. He hugged her tightly, always afraid it would be for the last time. So they stood there, each holding their world, unwilling to let go.

How long they would have remained this way is uncertain for while each was distracted by the other a voice rang out, "You gonna stand there all day or are we gonna do our job?" Nari and Shino let go of each other and turned to the voice. With sea foam hair glowing wherever it caught the sun light and a slight scowl on his face Toru cut a handsome figure. His beauty, Nari had learned over the years, was a shell over a rotted personality. "Come Nari, we're supposed to be leaving." Toru instructed his team mate. Angered at his tone Shino advanced on Toru to protest.

Nari stopped Shino's advance with an outstretched arm, "I will be along Toru, I know when we leave."

"I said come so let's go." Toru hissed.

"I am not you're damn bird Toru, so don't treat me like a pet." Nari fired back advancing on Toru.

"No duh, he's smarter than you'll ever be rock head." Toru chided.

Before it came to blows, Shino stepped between them. Glaring at Toru, Shino ordered, "Leave now."

Toru glared back and forth between the two, weighing the outcome of fighting both. Self preservation won out, "Move it Nari, I wanna get to work." With that Toru turned on his heel and strode out of the woods.

Sighing a mixture of frustration and annoyance Nari and Shino turned to each other. "I hate him." Shino rasped.

"Yeah." Nari agreed quietly. Giving him a lopsided grin, Nari clasped Shino on the shoulder, "Bye, see you when I get back."

Shino returned the gesture, "Yeah, try not to kill him, we're supposed to share." This earned him a big smile from Nari. Slowly she backed out of the woods, leaving Shino alone, and headed to the village gate. Nari steeled her resolve and walked over to her team, ready to be stuck with them for who knows how long.

"Good, you're all here. Move out." Hoshi said, direct as always. The three chunnins followed their sensei out of the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dumb as a rock." Keiko insulted.

"You would do well to respect rocks, Keiko; they can bury you." Nari retorted in a quiet, menacing tone. The two women locked eyes.

Their battle of wills was cut short by Toru taking Keiko by the elbow. As they left Nari behind she could hear him say to Keiko, "Doesn't she think highly of herself. Not like she has the guts to bury you anyway."

Nari sighed deeply and followed her teammates through the trees. Will this ever change? Nari wondered. Years ago, as genins, Nari could understand and dismiss the animosity between the three as childish foolishness. Yet, after five years as team mates the now chunnins still did not get along. As a team they complimented each other perfectly on any mission, however as people they fought and loathed each other. Although they would torment Nari together, Toru and Keiko fought with each other nearly as often. Hoshi, now more team mate than sensei, did little to help matters. A former student of Ibiki, Hoshi was cold, ruthless and impatient. She craved power and possessed it fully. Hoshi's greatest joy, though she did not show it, was in using her power to make even the most seasoned shinobi tell her secrets they did not realize they knew. Keiko and Toru fit well into Hoshi's mind set. They both enjoyed the power they possessed and were willing to use it. Nari however was something else entirely. A strong shinobi, Nari was willing to do what was needed but she would not use more force than she deemed necessary. Her team would call her weak for her reluctance to kill. She called it respect for life.

In silence the four shinobi traveled the forest heading Northwest. Keiko would break the silence with whispered comments to Toru often accompanied by glances back at Nari. Some comments were directed solely at the other erupting most often into an argument. Nari, for her part, tried her best to ignore them and enjoy the forest surrounding her. Nari's connection to the earth extended beyond her jutsu style. She felt a connection to the earth deep within her soul. Nari was at peace when surrounded by plants, soil and rocks. They were her friends, her family, and a part of herself. Keeping her mind balanced, Nari focused on her surroundings and ignored her team mates. The four progressed this way until dusk when Hoshi called for a halt, "Set up camp. We leave at dawn." After five years together they had developed a routine which they fell into. Toru and Keiko began battling over the tent with a fluidity that was almost lost within their bickering. While they fought over Keiko's questionable ability to properly secure the lines, Nari and Hoshi circled the site in opposite directions. Hoshi would scout the area while Nari collected wood and edible plant life. Returning to camp, Nari saw the tent erected properly and Toru and Keiko in a temporary truce. "Get the fire going." Hoshi ordered Nari as she entered the clearing.

Nari set about building the fire and preparing dinner. "Ew, what are these?" Toru asked disdainfully while he poked a finger at the pile of roots Nair had collected.

"Dinner." Nari answered. Her attention focused on Toru, Nari nearly missed Keiko circle the dry wood. Keiko crouched to the wood and ignited it. From the corner of her eye, Nari witnessed this uncharacteristic kindness. Unsure whether or not to acknowledge the act, Nari was about to say thank you.

"They look gross." Toru's voice cut through any intentions Nari had toward Keiko. Toru's face was scrunched in disgust as he continued to poke at the roots.

"Then don't eat them." Nari snapped as she snatched up the roots and began preparing them with rice. Her back turned, Nari did not see the seething look of anger in Toru's eyes. He looked to Keiko for help but her only answer was a shrug. This fight, too, was inevitable. Dinner eaten and the watch order decided Hoshi, Keiko and Toru prepared to bed down. Outside the tent Nari finished taking down the fire, preserving what she could for morning. Once done she chose a tree from which to begin her watch.

Silently Keiko emerged from the tent to take her watch shift. Keiko stifled a yawn, second watch was the worst because you were teased with sleep and left longing for it during watch. Peering into the darkness she tried to locate Nari. Settling on a direction, Keiko headed out and stood at the base of a tree. Nari dropped just to her left, "Have a peaceful watch." She wished.

Keiko responded in kind, "Get some rest." With a nod Nari moved past her toward the tent. "Nari." Keiko called out to her.

Turning to face Keiko, Nari asked, "What?"

"You're not dumb." Keiko whispered. Stunned, Nari stood rooted. "You just get infuriating sometimes." Keiko continued.

"What was it this time?" Nari asked.

Keiko took up position for her watch, "Toru and I were talking about you and someone."

"Me and who?" Nari pressed.

"Who do you think?" Keiko teased.

"There are a lot of people in the world Keiko, wanna help me out a bit here?" Nari was beginning to get annoyed.

"You really are thick huh?" Keiko chided grinning. Nari's ire was rising, _what is Keiko getting at?_ "We, Toru and I that is, think you need to do something because he won't." Keiko shared.

"Do what about who?" Nari's annoyance at Keiko's continually cryptic words was highly evident. Keiko could not help but enjoy watching Nari struggle to understand.

_Some girls_. Keiko sighed. "Nari," Keiko began, "We may not be friends but we've been through a lot together." Keiko paused unsure what to say. "Five years with you has taught me things. You and Shino are one of those things." Keiko watched with amusement as Nari's eyes grew large and her mouth opened in shock.

"I...Shino...what...no...huh?" Nari sputtered unable to form a coherent sentence in her mind, much less verbally.

"Exactly." Keiko giggled.

"Oh." Nari sighed and sat heavily on the ground. "So is it some kind of joke that everyone knows?" Nari whispered.

"No one is laughing, Nari. Actually people think you're a good match. He actually talks to you and you're always together."

"You know, I thought I was subtle, discrete even. Apparently I was wrong, so much for ninja stealth." Nari lamented as her head fell into her hands.

"As a ninja you are stealth, as a woman you're not as good." Keiko shared.

"Great." Nari snorted. _This is going to be a long night._


	7. Chapter 7: Mission: Mad Science

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto_

_**Ok, so I've tried to get this chapter written for seemingly forever and I'm still not happy with it, but it needs to be told. Please give constructive criticism if you have a moment; I defiantly need the help. **_

Chapter 7: Mission: Mad Science

Team Hoshi were shown into the village elder's office. At first glance they were generally unimpressed by the woman before them. Her soft appearance was undermined by her hard, calculating eyes which were presently assessing the foreign shinobi. "Greetings shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." Mistress Yei greeted rising from her seat.

"We are honored by your request for our assistance in this matter." Hoshi diplomatically replied. The three chunnin stood behind Hoshi and nodded their heads in greeting.

"Please join me for tea." She requested and gestured to the table laid out for afternoon tea. Silently the shinobi sat around the table looking at Mistress Yei expectantly. Mistress Yei continued to silently scrutinize the group whilst she prepared her tea. Momentarily satisfied she began, "For the last few months there have been reports of villagers being accosted by bandits. At first the attacks were seen as isolated incidents until we noticed a pattern to the attacks. The villagers who survived the attacks later showed symptoms of illness. The illness proved fatal. After each of the deaths the homes were broken into however nothing was noticeably missing according to family and friends."

"Have you determined a connection between those attacked?" Hoshi asked.

She shook her head regretfully, "We have not yet."

"What were the occupations of the victims?" Hoshi inquired.

"For details you will need to consult Michio, he is heading the investigation into this matter."

"Then by your leave we would like to meet with him as soon as possible." Hoshi said.

"Of course." She said and stood, the others followed suit.

She directed through a side door, "He is expecting you." She turned and left the four knocking at Michio's door.

"Enter" Michio called a gruff voice. The voice fit the man before them. He was taller than Hoshi and built thickly. His dark hair was pulled back sharply and his beard trimmed close to his firmly set jaw. Nari was most disturbed by his eyes; they were sunken into his face under a protruding brow that was kept in a perpetual furrow. His brow cast a shadow over his eyes having the unsettling affect of being unsure where he was looking. "So you're them then." He stated as he studied them.

"I am Hoshi, this is my team, Keiko, Toru and Nari." Hoshi informed Michio, indicating each in turn. Wasting no time Hoshi continued, "What information do you have on any connection between the victims?" Michio nodded to his assistant who gathered the scrolls on the attacks and placed them on the table.

Michio selected one and unrolled it; reading for a moment he found the passage he was seeking and shared, "Those who reported being attacked were of varying ages, occupations, clans, and had different reasons for being in the woods at the time."

"So you have nothing?" Toru grumbled.

"I did not say that." Michio countered. Keiko and Nari exchanged raised eyebrows. "The victims houses were all broken into within a week after their death."

"Yeah Mistress Yei already told us all this." Toru huffed.

"Does he always interrupt? Or will he let me finish?" Michio asked Hoshi jerking his thumb at Toru.

"Please continue Michio, there will be no more interruptions." Hoshi said while Keiko and Nari held Toru still and quiet like an insolent child.

"A neighbor of the last victim came forward with information. A few days before the attack the victim's home was broken into, nothing was taken but the home was a mess. With this information we spoke with the neighbors and friends of the other victims. Each of the victims' homes were broken into days to weeks before their fatal assault. Nothing missing but the home a mess. It went unreported to us because nothing was stolen." At this news the leaf shinobi grew more alert; this may be a way to catch the attackers. Michio continued, "Since this discovery we have informed the village to report any break-ins or vandalism discreetly. As not to raise alarm we informed them that there have been a string of break-ins which nothing was stolen and we are trying to track the problem."

"Have you had any reports?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes and the residences are under surveillance. As of this morning's report none of the villagers from those homes have left the village since the break in." Michio informed the group.

"We need to meet with each household in a discreet manner. Can you arrange that?" Hoshi asked.

"of course, as long as you do not mind disguises." Michio answered.

"Not a problem." Hoshi intoned; behind her Toru and Keiko exchanged grins.

--

Having met with each household the leaf shinobi regrouped at their lodging in Mistress Yei's guest compound. With Bird stationed as a look out the group worked out a plan. It was decided that they would disguise themselves as members of the burglarized households and travel out of the village as if to the traders' market like most of the past victims. Nari reasoned that the attackers would not be able to resist attacking their group. Nari adjusted her head scarf to cover her indigo hair and looked to Keiko who was negotiating her hat over her leaf headband. The two women's eyes locked and they shared a small smile for courage. Satisfied with their appearance Hoshi at last spoke, "We are all clear, Keiko, Nari and I will travel with the cart, Toru and Bird will track us and watch for the enemy." Turning fully to Toru she finished, "And there will be no rushing in once battle is joined, you are to stay concealed and follow any who escape the three of us." She returned to addressing all three, "Remember our primary directive is interrogation, we need these individuals alive and capable of speech." Hoshi instructed the team.

"So they won't need their legs." Toru menacing voice sent a chill up Nari's spine.

--

"I hope this works." Toru grumbled, still unhappy about having to wait in the tree tops. Hoshi had the gall to order him not to interfere once the battle was joined, he had to wait like a useless child and follow any escapees. _How droll._ Bird circled overhead attempting to blend in with the local birds. Toru watched his team. The three women chatted idly as they pulled the cart through the woods. Keiko and Nari giggled about fabricated friends they would visit once they got to the market while awaiting Toru's signal. It was midday when Hoshi called a halt for lunch. Hoshi was sick of waiting for the attackers and hoped their halt would seem an opportunity to attack. sensing Hoshi's reasoning Keiko and Nari took their positions around the cart to eat their rice balls. Sitting opposite each other the young women watched over the other's shoulder.

"Oh I love hearing the birds sing!" Keiko said, clapping her hands together joyfully as she called the other's attention to Toru's signal.

"We should keep going." Hoshi said and the women set about cleaning up their meal and subtly preparing for the impending battle.

"Hold." A voice called to them from the woods. The girls squeaked in fear and ran to Hoshi. Huddled together they faced the voice. Men began emerging from the woods all around. Nari quickly numbered them at seven as the apparent leader approached. "You girls should not be out here alone, bad things happen to people in these woods. Didn't your mothers warn you?" The concern in his voice was undermined by the snide grin crawling across his lips. Hoshi drew the girls closer to the cart and the men drew closer to them.

"Who says we're alone?" Keiko said with just the right amount of fear and trembling in her voice as she stepped in front of Nari, shielding her teammate's hands from the men's gaze.

"We've been watching you child, there is no point in lying to us." The leader moved closer to Keiko and raised his hand to stroke her face, "Now be a good girl and do as we say or else someone will get hurt." He wrapped her hair around his hand and wretched downward to accentuate his point. His men further closed their circle surrounding the women. Surprised by Keiko's failure to cry out he looked down to see her grinning wildly and directing his gaze over her shoulder to Nari. He looked up in time to see Nari in her final hand sign.

"Earth Shaker" Nari cried out from her crouch, drowning out the leader's futile cry to his men. The men fought to maintain their footing whilst trying to flee. Keiko, now free of the leaders grip on her hair cut off the fleeing men with a wall of fire. The leader of the attackers had fled just beyond the wall of flames and was sprinting from the cries of his men. Hoshi launched a series of kuni at his fleeing form and trusted in Toru to round the man up. Keiko maintained the fire's intensity while Nari turned the ground at the feet of each man to mud that crept up their bodies entombing them. One broke free from his mud and ran at Hoshi. Fists and feet flew as the two fought. Hoshi had to admit her opponent's skill but shortly found a weakness in his defense. With a strong fist to his neck Hoshi dropped the man unconscious. The rest struggled against their mud prisons as Keiko moved amongst them baking the mud into a hard clay. Their attackers immobilized, the shinobi set to hauling the men into the cart.

"We didn't do you no harm miss." One lamented to Nari as she and Keiko carried him to the cart. Without a word the two dropped him unceremoniously into the cart and walked off to the next entombed man.

--

"Looks like the Leaf shinobi bagged their prize." A guard snorted to Michio as the men watched the three women push their wagon of captives up to the guard house. Michio smiled warmly and called, "Well done shinobi of the Leaf. We will move them into separate rooms to be dealt with." Michio's men surrounded the captives and placed immobilizing tags on their foreheads. Nari sighed in relief and released the earth's hold on the men.

Taking up guard of a captive Nari's mind wondered to her sensei and the unfortunate man she was now interrogating. A shudder passed through her body as she imagined the damage Hoshi could do to a man's mind without ever touching him. Her genjutsu ability was amazing and her wrath legendary. Nari was glad to be far away from the misery and pain. She looked on the man she now guarded with pity, _If he has any sense he will tell Hoshi everything he knows before she unleashes her power and reduces his mind to a toddler's._ A noise in the hall pulled Nari from her thoughts. A guard opened the door and poked his head in, "I'll watch this one, your team mate has returned with news." Nari nodded and switched places with the guard heading down the hall toward Hoshi's agitated voice.

"You came back alone." Hoshi stated more than asked.

Toru's eyes filled with indignation, "I followed the one you let get away but I lost him. There must be a secret entrance in the woods. I marked the area where I saw him last."

"Excuses are unnecessary." Hoshi silenced Toru's response with a crisp wave of her hand. Nari saw his eyes speaking what his mouth was denied. Nari allowed herself to enjoy the guilty pleasure of Toru's forced humility. Hoshi was the only one Nari had ever seen capable of silencing Toru without physical force. "While I have you together I'll brief you on what I have uncovered so far. The group who attacked us work for a man they only call 'Master'. I believe this 'Master' is the one who had you by the hair Keiko. Apparently this man considers himself a patriot and is experimenting in bio warfare in preparation for war with the fire country that he sees as inevitable."

In silence Nari grew confused, "If he is a patriot why is he experimenting on his fellow countrymen?"

"The group would break into households to uncover evidence that the residents were traitors to the Grass Nation. Once there was something they could use as justification they would wait until they had access to the victim then the experiment would begin."

"This is twisted." Keiko sighed shaking her head.

Nari found herself nodding in agreement. _How could they do this? Innocent villagers murdered horrifically for one sick man's delusion. _Hoshi's voice brought Nari back to the room, "We surprised them by being here. His delusion in the relationship between the Grass and Fire Nation eliminated the possibility that the Grass Nation would ask us for aid."

"So what is our next move?" Nari asked, determined to end this group's fear hold on the village.

"Toru, you will lead Michio and his men to where you lost this 'Master'; that is if you can find it." Hoshi informed those before her. Nari could almost see Toru bite his tongue to keep himself from lashing back. "Once there, return here. Our mission is complete. It is to Michio and his men to deal with them now." Michio nodded farewell to the women and gestured to Toru to lead the way from the room. Hoshi turned on the women once they were alone, "This is over for us now, gather your gear, we leave as soon as Toru returns." Turning on her heel Hoshi marched from the room missing Keiko's quiet laughter.

"She is never going to be normal or fun is she?" Keiko asked with gentle laughter.

Nari shook her head while a small smile grew across her lips, "We should probably give up on that one; it's pointless." Chuckling at their sensei's apparent lack of the muscles needed to smile, the Keiko and Nari walked from the room to pack. Nari's smile grew as a face flashed through her mind, a gentle face with sunglasses shinning in the sunlight. A face she would be seeing soon. She was going home.


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Home to You

_A/N: To those who have been reading this story, sorry this took so long. My computer crashed but my dad was eventually able to save my documents. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just Nari and anyone else you don't recognize._

**Chapter 8: Coming Home to You**

A strong breeze, filled with the promise of rain threw Hinata's long hair out behind her. She was so intent on her training she hardly noticed the wind. The silent shinobi she was sparing with filled her focus. Practicing Gentle Fist against a bug clone was wonderful practice for them both. Hinata could fight without fear of hurting Shino and he could hone his hand to hand clone skills. "Shino you're distracted." Hinata observed while maintaining her dance.

"Hmm." Hinata shook her head at Shino's unfocused response and landed a hit on his clone's chest to accentuate her point.

"Uhn!" Shino's clone grunted from the impact and Shino dissolved it with a wave of his hand seeing no point in wasting chakra when he could not focus.

"She'll be home soon." Hinata said as if reading Shino's mind.

Seeing no point in evasion Shino responded, "She hates missions with them. They don't respect her like they should."

"Yet they will always be bound as a team and will work together whenever the Hokage assigns them." Hinata countered.

"She goes with us on most missions why can't she only go with us?" Shino reasoned.

"Because team Hoshi is the best at interrogation and reconnaissance. The Hokage will never support a permanent split. I'm sure even once they are Jounin they will work together when the need arises." Hinata placed a soothing hand on Shino's shoulder and cast a sympathetic gaze his way. This argument took place almost every time Nari was away. True, Hinata knew Nari strongly disliked working with her original team and made no secret about her preference to work with Shino and Hinata on missions; but she knew her duty to the village. There were missions only team Hoshi could do successfully.

Any further discussion was cut off by a blur of blond hair running past. Naruto swiftly reeled around and ran up to Hinata and Shino.

"Hi ya Hinata! Hi Shino." Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto. Why are you in such a hurry?" Hinata asked.

"I got to escape Granny Tsunde's office when team Hoshi came in to give their report and I want to get far away from there before she can yell again." Naruto shared.

"Team Hoshi's back? When?" Shino asked as he fixed Naruto with an intent gaze.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I don't know when they got back but I just left them with the Hokage a few minutes ago." Naruto hardly finished his sentence before Shino set off at a swift pace to the Hokage's office.

Hinata paused momentarily, "Thank you Naruto." She softly intoned as she passed the confused blond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nari!" Hinata called as she and Shino neared the cluster of shinobi. Nari turned her head sharply toward Hinata's voice and made her way over.

Hinata pulled Nari into a gentle hug. Pulling back in confusion, Hinata questioned Nari's stiffness, "What is it?"

Not wanting to discuss in front of her team Nari waved her hand dismissively, "We'll talk later, just the three of us." Shino nodded his assent as Nari turned to face him fully.

Clasping Nari's shoulder Shino greeted, "You're back." Nari rested her hand on his elbow and nodded slowly. She felt so mixed up inside and out of balance.

Opening her mouth to speak Nari was cut off by a voice behind her, "Hey Hinata, miss me?" Toru called to the shy shinobi as he sauntered over to her.

"Leave her be Toru." Nari ordered; attempting to end Toru's annoying habit of hitting on Hinata. Hinata would never yell at him and he liked girls that way.

"Let's walk Nari home Shino." Hinata whispered; her own attempt at rejecting Toru's advances.

"Shino can handle Nari himself. Isn't that right Shino." Shino's answered Toru's comment with a cold stare. This emboldened Toru to add to Hinata, "So you can stay here with me."

Nari stepped between Toru and Hinata and fixed Toru with a glare more intense than he ever thought her capable of. In a low voice alien to the others' ears Nari spoke, "You will leave Hinata alone, Toru, or else you will find yourself incapable of speech and any other ability you would use on a woman."

Toru involuntarily shuddered at the death he heard in her voice. His pride searched out an escape. "I got to take Bird to the vet anyway. See you later Hinata." Toru's swift and unsure words belied his attempt at sounding unaffected. He threw a weak attempt at his winning smirk at Hinata and swiftly left the others behind.

A thick silence enveloped the three. Nari seethed with her anger while Hinata fought back her fear for Nari. Shino used the silence to study the woman before him. Something had happened to Nari, that much was for certain, something bad. Shino watched the lines of her face draw together and deepen. There was such tension in her face it may crack. Her eyes, normally brightened by an inner light of blue calm were a strange and disturbing green lit by a blinding red anger from within. Shino rested his arm across Nari's shoulders, "Let's get you to your garden." Nari silently nodded her assent and seemed to gain a bit of peace at the thought. The three set off for the Nari's garden, truly a place of peace and beauty.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino's eyes danced over the bright flowers and lovingly tended plants that surrounded them. This garden was proof to Nari that her hands could do more than destroy.

Nari felt the peace of the garden pulling at her heart but she could not fully give herself over to it. A wall of anger was blocking her way, "All those people dead. For an experiment!" Nari spat the words and turned sharply on Hinata and Shino as she continued, "He murdered people to serve his warped sense of reality. He was looking for enemies to his country. He was the enemy, he killed his countrymen with no cause. I hope they find him swiftly and when they do. . ." Nari was choked off by her anger; her body rigid with rage.

"Nari!" Hinata gasped; her hands flying to her mouth.

"Be still." Shino gently ordered Nari. He placed a hand on her shoulder lending her any support he could. Her desire for blood was disquieting. Under his caring hand Nari sat down on a large rock. Shino watched the fire burn out in her eyes as her normal control returned.

Kneeling before Nari, Hinata took her hands and searched her friend's eyes, "It's ok to be upset--"

"Don't Hinata." Nari cut in. "I know you're trying to help but—don't." Nari slowly pulled her hands from Hinata's caring grasp and placed them in her lap.

A little hurt, Hinata knew she would be no help to Nari, "I'll leave you alone for now. I'm here if you need me. Ok?"

"Ok." Nari replied mechanically while keeping her eyes on her knees.

Hinata looked to Shino for help but found his eyes filled with frustration to mirror her own. Shaking her head in defeat, Hinata withdrew from the garden.

"She was only trying to help and you hurt her." Shino turned on Nari hoping truth would shame her back to her senses.

"I know, I just--"

"You're just hurt so you lashed out to keep your anger, because all that's keeping you going right now is the anger. Without it you don't know what'll happen." Shino finished. Nari head flew back to meet his eyes. Her surprise and anger clear to read.

Nari's resolve slowly wavered under Shino's unflinching gaze. Her mask of anger slipped away revealing the depth of her anguish. "The virus would eat their chakra first, to keep them from regenerating, then it would liquefy their organs one by one. Once it hit their lungs they would cough up blood until they choked on it." The world around them grew cold from Nari's whispered words and Shino involuntarily shivered.

In the painful stillness Shino sat beside Nari and the last of her strength vanished. Tears of pain streamed down her face and silent sobs wracked her body. He held her as she cried. Shino wished he could shield her from the pain like his body was shielding her from the sun.

Nari's tears lessened and embarrassment set in. _ I'm acting like a child crying on him like this_. She thought. With as much dignity as she could gather. Nari sat up slowly, sad to retreat from Shino's arms. "Sorry for losing it like that." She apologized.

"No need, you're human." Shino quietly supplied.

"Shinobi have no room for emotion." Nari monotonously intoned a tenant of the shinobi code.

Shino looked down into Nari's face, "You are not only a shinobi. You are a woman who cares deeply about others. Did you cry while you were on the mission?"

"No." Nari answered.

"Then you were an emotionless shinobi. The mission is over, let yourself feel." Shino could see the surprise and confusion in Nari's eyes, he was surprised himself. Shino was always one to quote the shinobi code to its violators. Yet he was arguing a loop hole and acknowledging the duality of their existence.

_Strange._

Before the two could think on things further a cry of joy was heard, "Nari! You're home!"

Nari and Shino turned to the voice and a small smile tugged at Nari's mouth, "Hi, dad."

Shino stood to greet Kioshi Endo, "Hello sir."

Kioshi returned the greeting warmly, "Hello, Shino." Kioshi turned his eyes to his daughter. They joy in seeing her home safely soon mixing with anxiety knowing something was troubling her.

Shino watched as Kioshi sat beside Nari and noted again how much Nari took after her gentle father. Kioshi was a quiet man, a good man, and a good father. He was always kind to Shino when he went to the shop to have his gear mended. Kioshi's quick eyes served him not just as a tailor but also as a caring father. Seeing the two together, there was little doubt they were related. Although Kioshi's hair was darker than Nari's and his eyes bluer, their faces had a similar structure and their eyes were both often bright with joy. Accept now, now their eyes were both clouded with worry.

"Would you like to come over to our house for dinner, Nari. Your mom got home yesterday from her mission and I know she'd love to see you. She still says how quiet the house is since you and your brother moved out. I could see if Kado wants to come over too. Have a nice family dinner, what do you say?" Kioshi watched Nari's hesitation, "Unless Shino was taking you to dinner."

Nari looked up swiftly at Shino and blushed. Recovering she fixed her eyes on her father, "No, dad. I'm was planning to stay in tonight so I guess coming over for a bit would be alright."

Kioshi's smile returned, "Great, well come over as soon as you want, I'll get back and get dinner going, and I'll tell your mother, no stories tonight."

"Thanks, dad." Nari smile grew a little.

Kioshi stood and nodded farewell to them both. He walked lightly down the path and turned at the gate, "Shino, if you are not busy you are welcome to join us for dinner tonight."

"Thank you, sir." Shino looked to Nari for his answer. Nari was staring at her father, some of her old light returning to her eyes. Pushing his own possible discomfort aside, Shino chose, "I would love to join your family for dinner tonight." Nari's eyes quickly turned to Shino's in surprise, Shino had only ever accepted her father's dinner invitation a handful of times before. Kioshi smiled to himself and went out the gate of his daughter's garden and crossed over to his own as Nari's eyes were fixed on Shino's . . .

_Tonight will be interesting._


	9. Chapter 9: Loosing Grip

_A/N: So this is actually the first thing I ever wrote about Nari. Sorry it took me so long to fit it into the story I have so far created. Also, some may hate a choice I made in here, it was in the original concept when I created Nari so I decided to keep it, such is life, especially the life of a shinobi. _

_As always: I don't own Naruto and I am not making any money off of this._

Chapter 9: Loosing Grip

_Firelight flickered across sunglass lenses, the warmth __of the firelight matched the warmth in Shino's face as he gazed at Nari. Sensing his gaze, she turned her head more fully toward him and did not suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth as their eyes met. A song she could only half remember floated into her mind: "__If they asked me, I could write a book __about the way you walk and whisper and look. I could write a preface on how we met so the world would never forget. And the simple secret of the plot __is just to tell them that I love you a lot." Color swept across her cheeks but she could not tear her eyes away from his face as in it she saw her solace. All the peace and joy she could ever find in this life was housed in the man before her and in that truth Nari found great comfort.... _

Nari felt a residual wave of warmth roll over her at the memory as a gentle wind blew through the garden. The plants and flowers danced in a graceful ripple and her indigo hair blew out behind her. These moments of calm and peace were what Nari searched for now, anything to calm her mind from the anger remaining within her from her last mission. Nari hated to lose control; the often all consuming anger was disconcerting. Nari puffed her cheeks and exhaled loudly like she used to as a child; frustrated to the point of loosening her grip on reality and maturity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nari paced the glade impatiently. _Keiko wanted to train, so where is she? She may not always be the most punctual but she's not usually this late for training_. Nari looked down the path to the woods again for her teammate. _Well, she's not here so there is no point in waiting here . . ._ Growing worried Nari walked out of the woods and toward Keiko's home hoping to find her.

Suddenly Nari saw a fire ball erupt in the sky, _Keiko. . . . _Nari ran toward the fire.

When she arrived her heart sank, Keiko was lying on the ground near a tree, crumpled and unmoving. As Nari approached the clearing she saw a ninja walking toward Keiko's body, _he must have been the one she was fighting._ Throwing a shuriken to distract him, she ran to Keiko's side, Nari's lungs constricted and she fought to keep herself calm. Channeling her chakra Nari grabbed hold of Keiko's hands and attempted to heal her. _Let my life flow to her, let me take her pain. . . . _

Nothing happened, Nari tried again, focusing with all her power but none of her chakra was flowing into Keiko. _She's dead._ Part of Nari's brain tried to reason with the rest as she could only stroke Keiko's lifeless cheek hoping somehow the fiery shinobi would wake up.

From behind Nari heard the mirthless cackle of a murderer; the grass ninja who killed Keiko was laughing at Nari "Just my luck that I'll get to kill you too." He advanced toward Nari. Slowly Nari released Keiko's hand and face and turned on her killer. "She was weak, just like you and soon you will be dead like her." He taunted. Nari started, it was the leader of the sick experiments in the grass country! He saw Nari's eyes widen in recognition, "Yes little one, I escaped capture from those incompetent, ungrateful, countrymen of mine. But you and your defective team captured my workers, you destroyed my lab, and halted my research." His face contorted into a cruel grin, "Don't worry though, I'll have my research back on track soon. There are other countries that will actually fund me instead of failing to see what I was doing was for the good of the country!"

"You will not leave this glade alive." Nari promised, her voice barely above a whisper, her sorrow and pain turning to fury and strength. Nari's hands moved swiftly and she gently laid one on the ground beside Keiko, calling to the earth to shield her team mate's body from further pain. Finished, Nari narrowed her glare to the shinobi before her, she was angry, she was in pain, and she was ready to kill. Nari had built up a lot of chakra to heal Keiko and now needed to release it somehow, why not at a willing target who deserved it?

His grin vanished as Nari charged him hitting and kicking him away from Keiko's body. He blocked what he could but Nari's fury gave her added strength and speed, however he was not without his own tricks. In a flash a kuni flew out of his right hand and embedded in Nari's side. Nari hissed in pain and countered with a roundhouse to his face, propelling him hard against a tree. Nari cried out as she pulled out the kuni, her left side now burning with pain. He recovered fairly quickly and began a flurry of fists and feet forcing Nari back. Fist connected with jaw as Nari's defenses were breached, flinging Nari back a few feet. Gloating a moment at his hit was all the pause Nari needed. She called to the earth and her hands moved swiftly, creating hardened spears of earth that flew at the ninja. He tried to dodge them but there were too many and he was hit. Before he hit the ground Nari was in the air, kuni ready. She landed on him just as his back connected with earth and she finished with her kuni what her jutsu began.

By the time she stood up he was dead. Nari stood there in the clearing between the two bodies. This was the first life she had taken. Nari's mind was unable to handle what was going on so on impulse Nari lifted Keiko in her arms, cradling her like a child, as if Keiko was just asleep from training too hard. Nari walked over to the grass nin and decided to bring him also. Nari shifted Keiko to over her shoulder freeing her right hand to drag the grass nin behind her.

Nari passed villagers on her way to the hospital. Their surprise was evident on their faces and those who made a move to help Nari quickly turned away after glimpsing the hollowness of her eyes. _This is my burden, no one else's. _

The poor woman at the desk cried out in alarm as Nari entered the hospital, two dead in tow. Without a word to the receptionist, Nari released her hold on the grass shinobi's wrist which fell lifelessly to the hard hospital floor. Nari gently shifted Keiko to her arms and laid her team mate on a bench in the waiting room. Before any emotions could break through the barrier Nari had set up she turned on her heel and walked out of the hospital. Nari was so cut off from the world around her that she did not hear the commotion beginning behind her in the hospital as doctors and nurses were responding to the frantic calls of the receptionist.

Nari let her feet guide her away from the hospital and she was hardly aware of her pace picking up with each step until she was running swiftly, first through the village, then past the gate, finally without destination through the dense forest surrounding the village.

_Keiko....._


	10. Chapter 10: Mood Indigo

_A/N: This was the second thing I ever wrote about Nari, I've tried to make it fit properly but sleep deprivation is getting to my writing. Criticism can be really helpful if it is constructive. As you may have noticed, random music lyrics are used in the text or for the titles, often they are showtunes, I'm a theatre geek, no copyright infringement is intended. The title for this chapter is a song once recorded by Louis Armstrong._

_Don't Own, never will. But Nari is mine, and that is enough for me._

_I had to repost this chapter, I had a mistake in here that was bothering me. Sorry for any confusion._

_-valkyriegorbash_

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10: Mood Indigo**

Kiba and Akamaru led the way tracking Nari's scent with Hinata checking for dangers and obstructions with her Byakugan. Shino followed them trying to figure out how to get Nari to come home with them, but it was hard to plan when he did not know her first move.

Suddenly Kiba stopped, halting the others. "She's just ahead." Kiba whispered while he held Akamaru back from approaching Nari from their concealed position.

"One of us should approach her." Shino began and moved to do so.

Hinata stepped in front of him and said, "I'll go, right now she needs me, not anyone who would argue with her to come back now." Hinata dropped to the ground and walked to the tree Nari was sitting in. Quietly Hinata called up to her, "Nari?" Hinata waited in silence.

Long moments passed till Nari answered, "I'm here Hinata. Where are the others?"

"They are waiting, we did not want to startle you." Hinata explained.

"You can come up Hinata." Nari called down, her voice dispassionate.

"Where are you?" Hinata asked.

"Use your Byakugan." Nari answered quietly.

Hinata looked and climbed up to Nari's branch. Seeing her friend, Hinata's breath caught in her chest. Nari's clothes were torn, and had blood on them and Hinata could see Nari was hurt along one side. What scared Hinata most was the look in Nari's eyes, they looked like her heart had died. Always, Nari's eyes were filled with passion, now they were dead. All Hinata could say was, "Nari, you're hurt." Nari chuckled at this, not a joyful chuckle but a hollow one.

Nari would not meet Hinata's eyes. "So who came with you?" Nari asked looking down.

"It's the three of us, well four if you count Akamaru." Hinata reached slowly for Nari to comfort her but Nari stiffened and pulled away. The two sat in silence. Hinata was worried to make anything worse.

"I was too weak." Nari quietly said. Unsure how to respond, Hinata waited to see if Nari would say more. Nari seemed to suddenly remember Hinata was there and looked up into her eyes. "I don't want them to see me like this." Hinata nodded and got her medical supplies out of her pack. Neither spoke a word as Hinata and Nari cleaned and dressed her numerous wounds. Once the blood was cleaned off Hinata was pleased to find the wounds were smaller than she feared. Finally Nari spoke, "I won't go back Hinata."

"You don't have to, but come see the others, we were all worried about you." Hinata said.

"Bring them here Hinata, there's room for four." Nari countered, and Hinata did not argue.

Before Hinata lept down she turned and locked eyes with Nari, "Promise you won't leave." Nari was slightly taken aback by the strength and confidence in Hinata's voice and gaze.

"I promise." Nari replied.

Hinata nodded and jumped to the ground heading to where Shino and Kiba were waiting. "She's up there, remember, move slow, she's nervous." Hinata said staring at both boys sternly.

"Lead us up." Shino said. Hinata led the boys to where she left Nari and was relieved to find she was still there. Hinata held Kiba back to prevent him from advancing too quickly. Shino passed them both slowly and stopped a few feet from Nari. "Nari." Shino softly called to her. Nari looked up at him but swiftly adverted her eyes. Akamaru walked toward Nari and licked her hand. Nari looked up and began to pet his head relaxing slightly. The others came closer to Nari and sat down. Nari could feel their stares on her and breathed deeply, steadying herself for questions. "Let us help you Nari." Shino said concerned.

Taking a deep breath Nari grew as bold as she could, "Be patient with me and I will explain." Shino, Hinata, and Kiba waited in silence for Nari's words. "I was waiting for Keiko." Nari began and almost could not continue after speaking Keiko's name. Slowly, and with many pauses, Nari related the events of Keiko's death and the death of her killer. "I was too weak," Nari whispered, "I couldn't save her." Nari's tears flowed freely and her pain stabbed at the hearts of her friends. Shino reached out to her placing his hand comfortingly on her shin. Nari was visibly relieved after telling her story and the support of her friends. They were not disappointed, they did not leave her. Perhaps she does not have to be alone.

Uncomfortable in the tree and seeing Nari in need of food Hinata suggested, "Let's make camp and eat." Nari's eyes lit up a bit at the promise of food, she had not eaten in over a day. While they set up camp Nari sat at the base of the tree. Periodically her friends would watch her reassuring themselves that she was still there. Hinata assembled a simple meal for the four and called Nari over to eat. Nari slowly rose and joined the others sitting between Hinata and Shino. They ate in silence with Nari attempting to eat slowly as not to draw attention to her hunger. All the while Shino's eyes never left Nari's face attempting to read in it how to bring her home. Hinata noticed Shino's attention and made a decision, "It's late, we should all get some sleep. Nari, there is a sleeping bag in here for you next to me for whenever you get tired." Nari nodded to Hinata as she rose and walked to the tent stopping in front of Kiba "Come on Kiba, you and Akamaru look tired too." Kiba began to protest when Hinata fixed him with a purposeful stare and pulled him by the arm toward the tent.

Shino sat still watching Nari as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. A glint came to Shino's eye along with and idea. He stood and walked over to Nari and pushed her shoulder causing her to land on her back and release her knees. Nari made a small noise as she landed with her surprise evident on her face. Shino laid down beside her. For long moments neither moved nor spoke. Encouraged by Nari's lack of resistance Shino smiled and observed aloud, "It's really clear tonight." Nari smiled, star watching with Shino had always brought her joy. Shino saw her smile and was elated, he had feared her despair to be too deep for smiling. "I am glad we found you. I was scared. I knew if you did not want to be found then you would not be." Shino turned onto his side and was looking at Nari.

Nari raised herself onto her elbows and spoke still looking at the sky, "I hid so only my friends could find me. I'm not ready for the questions or judgments of others."

Understanding came to Shino, _She ran for fear of other's judgment._

Nari sighed heavily and turned her head toward Shino, "Don't ask me. I can't go back yet. Everyone will want to talk about it. I can't keep reliving it. I can't even close my eyes without seeing it all over again." Nari's tears flowed freely, her previous reluctance to appear weak in front of Shino gone. She finally felt secure he would not judge her poorly. Shino propped himself up on his elbows, slowly Shino reached out and wiped the tears from Nari's cheeks. His comforting gesture relaxed Nari and she allowed herself to cry harder, releasing the pain she held inside. Shino quickly and gently sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and cried. _And when despair Tears me in two,Who can I turn to But you?You know who I am...Take me as I am. _

He held her tight and stroked her hair, "I'm here for you no matter what." He whispered to her wishing there were more he could do to help. Nari did not feel silly for crying, she knew he did not mind. He truly cared. As she clutched his jacket crying, Nari felt safe for the first time since she saw Keiko's body. Neither spoke while Nari cried. Shino's eyes burned with tears over seeing Nari's pain. He blinked the tears back staying strong for her. Nari's crying calmed but she did not stir. Shino held her to his chest with one arm and with the other he reached into his pocket and removed a handkerchief. Shino leaned back from Nari and offered her the handkerchief. Nari blushed and took the handkerchief, sat up and blew her nose. She looked at Shino and he was taken aback, the moisture in her eyes shone in the moonlight. He once again noticed how beautiful her eyes were.

"Shino?" Nari whispered, wondering what he was thinking about.

Shino cleared his throat, "Sorry . . . distracted." He said dismissively.

"Oh." Nari said as she began to play with her braid. "Thanks Shino." Nari whispered smiling at him but unable to meet his eyes. Nari sighed deeply, "What can I do?" She was asking herself as much as asking Shino.

Shino leaned back toward Nari and put his arm around her shoulder. "You can do anything Nari, I'll support whatever you decide. Please come back." Shino whispered leaning his head onto hers. Neither spoke for long moments.

Nari whispered, "I'm scared."

"I know." Shino answered. He got an idea, "What if we return late, when there are few people around. We can go straight to the Hokage's office, me and you. The other two can get your parents, Toru, and Hoshi-sensei. Then you only have to say it all once. Tsunde can make an announcement about what happened and tell everyone to leave you alone about it." Nari thought about the idea silently while gripping Shino, twisting his jacket in her hands.

"Give me till morning?" Nari asked, hoping the time would be enough to decide. Shino nodded slightly to answer, knowing if he spoke he would argue with her. Shino kissed Nari's temple and rested his forehead against the side of her head. _You don't know what you do to me, You don't have a clue. You can't tell what its like to be me looking at you. It scares me so, that I can hardly speak. _

Unsure what else to do, Shino tilted Nari's head up and gazed into her yellow-green eyes; Nari's breath caught in her throat as she stared into Shino's eyes through his goggles. The moment was shattered when the firelight reflected off of Shino's goggles and in that fire Nari saw Keiko's demise. Nari pulled away from Shino sharply and stood, facing away from the offending fire in an attempt to regain control of herself. Confused and hurt, Shino responded mechanically, "Get some sleep, I'll take watch" and with that he moved off into the trees to watch the camp and protect his friends. Nari turned at his voice and watched his silent form recede into the tree line. She opened her mouth to explain but stopped almost as soon as she started; could she ever truly explain? Shaking her head in defeat, Nari walked to the tent and settled into the bed roll Hinata had thoughtfully set out for her. Staring at the ceiling of the tent Nari hoped for dreamless sleep and for the protection of those beside her tonight.


End file.
